


A Damn Good Friday

by Novachester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novachester/pseuds/Novachester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-purgatory Dean/Cas/Benny AU in which everything went right for just that one day, allowing the three of them to escape from purgatory together, resulting in shower sex and cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Damn Good Friday

It worked. It actually _worked_. It’s once in a blue moon on a Good Friday that something in Dean’s life goes right, where everyone lives and the world doesn’t fall apart because of it, but apparently today is that Friday.  
  
 _“Cas,”_ Dean had breathed out, all broken, airy and wracked with relief. They hadn’t embraced so much as collapsed against each other, kept up only by the leaning weight of the other, their dirty and dry lips scraping against the others.  
  
They didn’t stay like that long, not with the burning weight of Benny’s soul throbbing alive in Dean’s arm.  
  
They find Benny’s remains, a dingy pile of bones. Dean holds his arm out, chants, and Castiel cuts a steady line into the white hot glow in Dean’s skin, pouring Benny’s soul out and onto the remains. When Benny’s upright, he scoops them _both_ into a tight embrace. Dean doesn’t know how he can be taller and still feel small against Benny, but he leans gratefully into the support and holds on tight.  
  
They find a motel. None of them have any money, but Cas doesn’t need a key to get in and Dean is perfectly fine with that, particularly with the way his skin is _itching_ beneath layers upon layers of filth and blood that feels so much thicker, so much heavier outside of purgatory.  
  
There’s an irritation in the back of Dean’s mind, a whisper that he needs to go, there are people who need him. Now that he’s out, the weight of the world is slowly crushing back down on Dean’s shoulders, but he resists. For once, he decides, he can put himself first. He can do this for himself.  
  
Dean cranks the shower all the way up, the water sputtering before turning into a steady, steaming pour. He sheds the clothes that had, until now, been practically a second skin to him and steps into the stream, hissing as the water rattles against his skin, searing hot and so fucking _good_.  
  
“Cas,” Dean calls, half gurgled by the mouthful of water he takes in, the heat scalding down his throat and washing it clean.  The three of them haven’t said much yet, like the shock of them all making it hasn’t quite worn off yet, but Dean knows how to ask for this. He’s spent all year learning. “Benny.”  
  
A moment later, there are hands on him, Benny’s solid body pressed to Dean’s back as he runs his hands down Dean’s sides, taking with them streaks of water and muck. “We made it,” Benny murmurs against Dean’s ear, squeezing his upper arms, kissing his neck tenderly. “ S’real.”  
  
Dean tips his head back and breathes in deep, steam filling his lungs. The harsh pour of water against his chest is blocked as Cas steps in front of him, hands resting on Dean’s chest as he leans in to kiss Dean’s cracked lips. It’s the first time in too long that they’ve kissed without the taste of blood between them, without the urgency and the thought of whether or not this is their last.  
  
Benny’s hands pull back, but they return a moment later, lathered with soap and rubbing slow circles over Dean’s shoulders. He uses his thumbs to roll the knots from Dean’s back, drawing a long, earnest, _loud_ moan from him. “Fuck, that feels good,” he says, leaning back into the rub of Benny’s hands, head falling back.  
  
It gives Cas the perfect opportunity to lean forward and lick a trail along Dean’s neck, nuzzling against Dean and tickling the sensitive skin with his scruff. “Cas,” Dean all but purrs, reaching up and tangling his fingers into Castiel’s wet hair, massaging out the grime and the blood. He lathers his other hand with some soap and brings it to Cas’s scalp, working the lather into it.  
  
Behind him, Benny has worked the soap down Dean’s back, moving along and down his hips, over his ass, squeezing. Dean purposefully juts his ass back and into Benny’s hands, spreading his legs just a touch, making the invitation clear. He sighs as Benny gladly runs his fingers over Dean’s hole, cupping his balls and teasing at the base of his half-hard cock.  
  
Within five minutes, all three of them are a soapy mess, hands moving everywhere over each other, scrubbing away the blood and grit of Purgatory. Dean reaches back to pull Benny tight against him, feels the slip of Benny’s hard cock against his ass. Dean curls his fingers around the length of it and guides it closer in, puts it between his thighs and clenches.  
  
Benny groans into the crook of Dean’s neck, the slip-slide of their skin unbelievably good. “C’mere, bluebird. Feel this,” Benny invites, wrapping an arm around both Dean and Castiel, cupping Cas’s ass and pulling him tight against Dean. Dean huffs a soft laugh, maneuvering both of their cocks between his thighs before he squeezes his legs back together, drawing gentle gasps from the both of them.  
  
“Dean,” Cas sighs, hips stuttering before finding their rhythm. He can’t stop his hands moving over Dean’s body, dragging his dull nails over the skin, finding it soft and smooth where it had once been rough and textured by gritty air and grime. His cock throbs and he grabs hold of Dean’s hips, grinding hard against them, Dean’s cock trapped between their stomachs.  
  
Dean’s eyes flutter shut as the two of them move, fucking the tight space between his thighs, their cocks rubbing his balls, his hole and everywhere in between, slick and _good_.  
  
Cas sucks a mark on Dean’s neck, hands smoothing over his chest. He pinches Dean’s nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, swallowing the groan Dean makes with a kiss. His hands tease gradually down Dean’s body, tracing the soft and hard lines of his stomach, ghosting over his cock.  
  
After months upon months of dirty, rough, biting fucks and not enough time for anything softer, it’s so good to take their time that Dean can’t even complain about the teasing. He rocks against them both, curls one arm over and behind him, around the back of Benny’s neck, while he keeps his other hand knotted tightly in Cas’s hair. It’s not brutal or violent, but there is an underlying desperation in the way they move against each other, kissing, licking, andenjoying. There’s leisure, but there’s still _hunger_.  
  
“I need to get fucked,” Dean hisses into Castiel’s ear, tightening his arm around Benny’s neck. “So, one of you better get the hell in me before you blow your load.”  
  
Instantly, Dean feels the physical reaction in the both of them, the knee-jerk desire to fuck, claim and _have_. Their nails dig in, they both press in against him and he thinks of the nights he spent cloistered between them for protection. His cock throbs, his body aches, he _needs_.  
  
Benny’s the first to pull away, dick slipping away to be replaced by his soapy wet fingers, rubbing at Dean’s hole, fingertip catching on his rim and making Dean tremble. Dean pushes back into it, pants as his cock rubs insistent circles on Cas’s stomach while Benny pushes a wet, soapy finger slowly in and it’s so much better than it has been, wet and unhurried.  
  
“Hold him open for me, Cas,” Benny coos in that drawl of his, giving Cas’s ass a light, wet smack before he pulls his hand away and settles it on Dean’s hip. Castiel grunts, but obliges, moving his hands and setting them on each of Dean’s cheeks, spreading his ass wide and giving Benny full access. Benny chuckles, pushing one finger in knuckle-deep. “Don’t worry, bluebird. I’ll give you the first go.”  
  
Dean’s groans long and low, dropping his forehead against Cas’s shoulder as Benny works him open, fingers twisting, one gradually becoming two, then three. Benny’s _really_ taking his time, rocking his fingers back and forth, scissoring them, touching Dean in all the right ways,  and Dean’s not sure if it’s because he’s got something planned, or if it’s just because he can afford the time to.  
  
With his free hand, Benny grasps Dean’s hair and arches his neck back, turning him so that he can finally get his lips on Dean’s, deep and slow, so damn _slow_ , like he’s making up for lost time. Their tongues slide against each other’s, wet and warm. For once, it’s a kiss that tastes like relief.  
  
When Benny’s fingers come away, Dean lets go a noise even he recognizes as pathetic, practically shoving his ass back against Benny, who soothes him, whispering hushes into his ear and holding his hips steady. “Lift him up,” Benny tells Cas, who quirks a brow at him.  
  
“I don’t know that I like your penchant for orders,” Castiel replies, but he does as he’s told nonetheless, grasping Dean’s thighs and trusting Benny to keep him steady as he hauls Dean up, wrapping those bowed legs around his waist.  
  
“And I think you’re full of it,” Benny shoots right back, reaching between Dean’s legs and grabbing a too-firm grasp on Castiel’s cock, jerking it just on the border of too rough, making Cas hiss between his teeth and bite his nails into Dean’s ass.  
  
“Would you two shut the hell up and _fuck me_ already?” Dean snaps, pulling on Cas’s hair, tightening his legs around his waist. They kiss, and as they do, Benny easing Cas’s cock into Dean’s hole, the two of them moaning into each other’s mouths. Castiel lets out an uneven breath, lifting Dean up before he brings him down and pushes in, fucking in deeper than he’s been able to in too long.  
  
Behind them, Benny continues to drop kisses along Dean’s neck, his shoulders. He licks and scrapes his teeth teasingly over Dean’s skin, helping to lift and drop him back down onto Cas’s cock. “Mm, good, fuck him open,” Benny hums, circling the stretched rim of Dean’s hole with one finger, licking his lips as he watches Cas fill up their boy.  
  
“Fuck!” Dean gasps, his response to one of Benny’s fingers pushing in alongside Cas’s dick. He should have known, really, especially after all the mouthing off he did in Purgatory, telling them how bad he wanted the both of them, how he wanted to be split open by the both of their fat cocks. He always lost his mind between the two of them, let his mouth run the most, and now it’s finally coming around to him.  
  
A second finger has Dean panting wildly into the crook of Castiel’s neck, nuzzling fervently at him. Castiel is murmuring a mixed string of filth and adoration into Dean’s ear, whispers of _beautiful, stretch perfectly for me, always take all of me, all of **us**._  
  
It’s too long before finally, _finally,_ Benny’s fingers come away, but as soon as they’re gone, Dean wants them back, feels empty and full at the same time. “C’mon, Benny, Benny, c’mon, please,” he babbles, quickly slipping into that place of too-far-gone, where the desperation and the pleasure overwhelm any other sense he has, and all he has left is the need to talk until he gets what he wants.  
  
“That’s it, Dean,” Benny encourages, sliding in close behind him, pressing the head of his cock at Dean’s rim, eyelids fluttering as Castiel’s cock rubs back and forth against the head of his. “Sing for us, darlin’,” he says, and then he’s following Castiel’s rhythm and pushing in, earning a drawn-out cry from Dean.  
  
Dean wraps both arms around Castiel’s neck, holds on for dear life as the two of them fuck into him, wet and soapy and everything Dean’s ever fucking dreamed of. He feels like the stretch of it should hurt, should be splitting him in two, but all he can comprehend is how good it is to have the both of them in him, fucking him, _with_ him.  
  
He was so sure he was going to lose one of them, maybe both of them. He didn’t want to be, but he was. That’s his life. Loss, pain, nothing ever going right, _that_ is his life, but somehow… Today, _this_ is his life, and he’s going to hold onto this for as long as he can. He kisses Castiel hard and hopes that somehow the message gets through.  
  
It’s too much, in him and around him, the two of them holding him, pounding into him, kissing him, the rub of his cock against Castiel’s stomach—Dean comes with a cry, burying his face in Cas’s neck and stifling the noise of it, his entire body tensing up with the wash of his orgasm before he gradually relaxes in their arms, limp and pliant as they kiss every inch of his skin that they can.  
  
Dean loses track of time, but he feels it when Cas comes, knows it by the way Cas kisses him, mashing their lips together like if he bottles himself up, he can ride the wave of it forever. Castiel pulls out first, kisses Dean fervently, sucking on his bottom lip as Benny fucks Dean in slow, deep thrusts, holding all three of them up until he, too, lets go, the rush of it stealing away his breath and then it’s the wall that’s holding them all up, nothing but the sound of the shower resonating in the bathroom.  
  
It’s Dean who speaks first, minutes later and slightly groggy. “I’m gonna need the two of you to get my ass to that bed before I start to cramp,” he says, legs still coiled around Cas’s waist.  
  
Benny laughs, pressing his lips to Dean’s temple and pulling out of Dean as Cas kisses his collar bones, the both of them easing Dean down onto his feet. The water has run mostly cold, but they still use what’s left of it to watch away the come dripping from between Dean’s legs, despite the way he complains about wanting to lay down already.  
  
By the time they do get to the bed, they’re mostly dry and completely exhausted, collapsed in a pile of naked limbs that tangle and overlap, that hold and cling. It’s too good, the three of them like this after so much struggling, clawing and fighting their way out of so much bad, but it’s here. They made it. Heaven, Hell and Purgatory all be damned.  
  
They made it.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a commission piece, and a very fun one at that. :')  
> if you'd like to commission me, send me a message here, or check out my tumblr!  
> http://novachester.tumblr.com/tagged/commissions


End file.
